x Bevelle Girls School x
by diexromantic
Summary: Field Trips, Detentions, Tooth Paste Fights, Kodac Moments the possibilities are endless when rikku,lenne,paine,yuna become roommates at the famous girls boarding school. Not to mention oppurtunies to annoy the self proclaimed popular girls. Boys also.
1. Chapter 1

X Dirty Little Secret X

Field Trips, Tooth Paste Fights, Kodac Moments, Detentions, the possibilites are endless for lenne at bevelle girls school. When dark secrets threaten to tear the group apart where will loyalities lie and where will tears fall.depsite been a set in agirls schoolthere is boys in itxXx

Note thingy: This chappies really boring so am going to apologize in advance, ill update really quick tho to make up for it. This is my first ever fanfic so please no hate comments critixisms and comments much appreciated tho. Welcome to my mind and the crazy plot ideas it comes up with.

Hope you all like. xxx

**Chapter 1**

The grand hall of Bevelle Girls College lay basked in a cream light filled with the bodies of two hundred chatting students, who sat anxiously waiting for the new school semester to start.

It was a whole new school for all of them, the most intelligent and gifted girls of their age in all of Spira sat in this room all nervously waiting, looking forward to what this school year held for them. The school was renown for its excellent reputation and outstanding grades all throughout Spira, only the best got in, it wasn't one of those schools you could buy into either. It was a one and only and all the girls in the room knew how lucky they were to be in the position they now sat in.

A small girl sat in the top left hand corner of the room looking around anxiously for a familiar face. She stood out from all of the other girls in the room, her swirled piercing green eyes attracting a lot of attention from many of the other girls in the room.

" She's one of them." Came the mutters from various girls in the room who couldn't help but wander their eyes at her. People always rejected the unfamiliar, something Rikku had learned as she was growing up, in and out of schools all across Spira.

Albhed's weren't something your saw anymore, they tended to stick together and had their own schools, for their kinds so she wasn't surprised why she was attracting so much attention. Pity the room was full of girls.

She wore a small black skirt with her navy blue blazer, with the school logo on the breast pocket. Her white shirt was tight and clung to her body, she hated baggy clothes. Her tie was loosely undone and a pair of pink earphones rested neatly in her ears the sound of 'I predict a riot' ringing out loud enough for the person in front of her to hear. Her light pink lip glossed lips lay perched in a smile and her shaggy blonde layered hair rested unevenly on her shoulders. Slowly she flicked her left side fringe from her eyes but only for it to fall back in place in front of them, she was used to hiding her eyes from people. She signed noticing the pairs of eyes looking at her – just another day.

Lenne sat at the back of the hall browsing through her Kerrang magazine; she'd only bought it for the posters. Music was her life. It took away all the bad things when she was sad and gave her the ability to just loose her self, wrapped up in the lyrics of a good song. Her long brown-layered hair fell neatly in around her face and down her back skimming the pocket on the front of her blazer. Around her neck she wore a plain silver chain with a small cross hanging from in it, a small blue gem in the center of it, accentuating her sea blue eyes which now scanned he r magazine searching for the poster section.

Her complexion was perfect not a blotch or blemish insight, she didn't wear a lot of makeup just some eyeliner above and below her eye lids and some ruby red lip shine on the surface of her lips. Her pearl white teeth stretched a smile as she finally found what she was looking for, she tutted, disappointed with this weeks selection.

Her uniform was still a little too big for her, her mother had told her she'd grow into it but she couldn't of been wronger. Even the small was huge and the short black skirt that came with it wasn't at all to her liking, but she would grin and bear it besides it was better then one of those 'girls must wear trousers schools'.

She noticed the people around her, anxiously looking around for someone they knew and although there was not a lot of conversation between most of the girls in the room it appeared some were communicating with their eyes. She looked around the room and noticed small blonde girl sitting in the corner of the room listening to music, she seemed to be attracting a lot of attention from the people around her; who would every now and then look back at her and mutter to themselves. Lenne made eye contact with her for a few moments then reassuringly smiled at her before returning to her magazine and searching for something worth cutting out.

Suddenly, the whole room fell silent and was engulfed in darkness. She gasped and immediately looked up from the article she had been reading. A yellow spotlight fell upon the center of the stage erect at the front of the hall and everyone in the room had shifted their attention to it sitting in anticipation as to what would happen next. The long navy velvet curtains draped down either side of the stage swayed slightly, a light breeze catching their corners and moving them in slow rhythm. A quiet sound or the summoner's song rang out through the room; Lenne could feel goose pimples starting to appear on her arm it sounded almost real. A tall figure stepped forward from the shadows of the stage and into the spotlight – her elegant figure coming into view. Lady Yunalesca, Lenne recognized her at once. She was a tall thin looking women with sharp narrow hazel eyes which scanned the faces of the students like a hawk as if trying to take in every single detail about each and everyone of them in a single a moment. Her long gray hair blew slightly in the breeze, falling in around her body alike a coat and whipping at the thin air behind her. Her cheekbones were high and her thin lips lay perched closed, all in all she was beautiful. She spoke her voice sharp and emotionless

" Good morning girls, as some of you may know I am Lady Yunalesca the headmistress here in Bevelle. "

" I look forward to getting to know each and everyone of you and have no doubt that you all have the potential to go along way in this school, you are the best, keep it that way," she said her voice confident and ringing out to all the students in the hall, who now hung on her every word. Well nearly all of them.

" I hope you all had a safe journey here and settle in well with the school routine, classes will begin as normal tomorrow at 9.30am the rest of the day is yours to do as your please with, make the most of it because those of you who have family in this school will know that a life here is a harsh one and its all work and no play most days. Ill now hand you over to the deputy head who will assign you your rooms and the people who you will be sharing with. If anyone has any questions they need answering or problems my office is just opposite this room. Feel free to call in anytime"

She gracefully walked back into the shadows of the stage taking one final glance back at rows of girls, and was immediately replaced by a short, plump woman who stepped forward into the center stage, a list of cards in her hand. A slight giggle erupted from the students and Shelinda scowled at them.

She adjusted the microphone positioned at the front of the stage to the correct height and spoke out to the hall, not as confident as Yunalesca but still loud and clear.

" Welcome girls to Bevelle, I am Shelinda the school deputy head and the school nurse. Before introducing you all to your fellow roommates I am going to refresh your memories of the three school rules, incase they may have slipped any of your minds," as she spoke she shot her eyes narrowing at a student with short spiked black and gray hair sitting in the middle of the room, But only for a second. " First of all association with boys, you may have noticed this is an all girl school , you will only be in the company of the opposite sex on school trips or on special occasions and that is how it will stay. Secondly, lunchtimes and lessons are not a time for idle gossip but for revision and for catching up should you lag behind, which I do not want to see anyone doing. Finally you are allowed out of school after lessons but the curfew of 10.00 am must be obeyed, this may seem harsh but you will thank us in the long run. Weekends you are allowed off school premises and again the curfew applies but will be extended by one hour. If you are caught smoking, drinking, fighting or swearing you will land yourself in detention. These are the only school rules and I expect them to be obeyed. " she flipped the card she was reading over and began speaking again.

" Sleeping arrangements are simple you will share a room with 7 other girls, and will take it in turns to cook, clean, share the bathroom etc. I strongly suggest that you do not fall out with your roommates because there will be no room swapping unless there are extreme circumstances and you will most definitely have to share a room with the people you are put with now for the rest of your time here. Each room consists of a dining room/ sitting room, 2 bathrooms, 2 rooms of four and a balcony giving you a view of the school grounds. Roommates are completely decided at random and I don't want to here any objections or arguments over who you are staying with, you should all find your luggage in your rooms when you get there."

Lenne looked around the room, hoping she wasn't going to be landed with a group of people she couldn't get on with, everyone seemed nice enough but she had learned from past experiences looks could be deceiving.

" I shall now read the list of names for rooms 1- 25, once you have been given your room make your way to the first year boarding house on the side of the main building. In room 1 can I have:"

The hall quickly emptied until there were just 16 girls left the occupants for rooms 24 and 25. Lenne looked around the small blonde who had been sitting in the corner at the start of the assembly was left as well as the tall girl with short spiked hair who Shelinda had glared at earlier. Looking at the people in the room made her slightly nervous, feeling butterflies rise in her stomach she put her arms around her waist and waited for her name to be called.

" In room 24 can I have Lenne, Rikku, Dona, Leblanc, Pain, Yuna," she read out from the list looking slightly puzzled at the absence of two other names.

" Well it appears you have the privilege of having two spare beds in your room, how odd" she muttered to herself.

Rikku stood up and took a look at the people she was with, coulda been worse she said to herself throwing her bag over her shoulder and flicking her hair from her eyes. She noticed the brunette who had smiled at her earlier who was also standing up and throwing her quicksilver bag over her shoulder, and she quickly walked over to her not liking the look of some of the other girls.

" Looks like am with you" she said in a cheery voice flashing a smile. Lenne looked up at her and smirked "Looks like it,"


	2. Differences

X Dirty Little Secret X

Bevelle Girls School

Chapter 2

Differences

Note: Thank-you every one for all the reviews, here is the second chapter as promised. Hope you likes xxx 0 xxx 

_Please read and review and the next chappie should be up_ _in about a week an a half._

Lenne walked the deserted hallways of the school looking a little lost and confused she was easily 30 minutes late for her lesson having over slept and having had to queue for the bathroom for an hour. Not to mention she had managed to misplace her school map somewhere in the dorm room the following night. Not that it was a biog room or anything but with six different girls stuff strewn all across the floor it was only expected.

She hadn't spoke to her room mates that much – the two pretty girls had paired off together and had taken the largest room out of the two and the two spare beds, which left Lenne with the brunette with bi-colored eyes Yuna, the tall thin girl with short black and gray spiked hair Paine, and the blonde girl Rikku. Well that's what she thought their names were, she was not at all sure. They had all seemed a bit shy last night, well all except Rikku – it was amazing how much they had in common despite both been from totally different backgrounds.

Lenne had grown up in a large 8- bedded private house in the center of Luca – she was used to being weighted on hand and foot ever since she was a child and for the first time in her life she was learning to stand on her own two feet. She would have to learn from her own mistakes and no longer had the mother figure of her nurse Lulu to bail her out of any tough situation she got herself into. She wasn't at all close to her real mother, her time was usually taken up by her job and Lenne's stepfather Jecht occupied any free time she did have. It was his idea that she had applied for this school in the first place, he didn't like her being around the house said she ' wasn't making the most of her opportunities.' She hated him. He failed to even acknowledge she existed most of the time and boarding school was his way of permanently getting rid of her. Lulu had told her how he'd sent his son away to blitz ball school too and how he'd been in and out of different schools ever since he was young. This probably explained why Lenne had never met her step-brother not even at the wedding, not that she'd played a big part in it just stood at the back with all the other people her step-father hadn't wanted there.

Rikku on the other hand shared a small flat on the outskirts of Bevelle with her mother, father and 3 older brothers. Lenne would be lying if she said she wasn't envious of the close relations she kept with her family members. Unlike Lenne Rikku's family did not have servants or nurses nor a lifestyle, which was based purely around money. Her parents were both full albhed's and alike Rikku had different eyes to the average person, her father worked as a computer designer and her mother in a flower shop. Her brothers all shared ambitions to become blitz ball players and had gone to a boy's private school in Macalania. Lenne didn't have any brothers or sisters well except for her step- brother but he didn't count, he was never around.

Lenne sighed, the queue for the bathroom had taken ages considering Dona and Leblanc; the two pretty girls had found it absolutely necessary to take forty five minutes each doing only god knows what in there. She looked around at the various selection of posters and advertisements stuck on the walls and gray lockers which lined the deserted corridor, for a map of some sort which could help her find her way to the Musical Arts block. Rikku had darted off on time for her lesson having got up early predicting that Dona and Leblanc were the kind of girls to hog the bathroom on a morning. She wished she gone with her now; she was useless when it came to reading maps and finding her way even worse when she was without a map to read.

She sighed and began approaching the large staircase at the end of the corridor leading to the second floor classes, the loud creak of a door opening somewhere on the corridor broke the silence and Lenne froze in her tracks.

She turned on her heel in the direction the sound came from and etched back against the wall praying it wasn't a teacher. She was relived at the sight of another student walking down the corridor, she shifted her eyes and glanced at her taking in as much as she could before staring down at the floor to avoid looking rude or nosy.

She wore a large pair of below the knee leather new rocks on her feet with various studs and silver inlaid detail decorating them. Lenne was amazed how she had got away with them at school, it seemed the schools bark was worse then its bite. On her thin white legs she wore black fish net tights, which contrasted, with her short black and gray spiked hair. Her tight was loosely undone and her blazer was adorned with various badges. She was basically asking to be excluded dressing like that, Lenne was surprised she hadn't been already. Lenne took a second look, 'Wait a minute, I share a room with her,' she muttered under her breath. She should have recognized her immediately but she had darted off before Lenne had even got out of bed so she had no idea she would be wearing her uniform in this way. She looked down at her own, it was as dull and un customized as they got, but then again so was everyone else's in the school all except Paine.

Lenne stepped out from behind the locker she had been hiding behind, and smiled at Paine. Her whole image was slightly intimidating, Paine simply nodded and abrasively walked past her, Lenne opened her mouth to speak but only air came out. Lenne watched Paine as she walked over to the large staircase and ascended to the second floor, not taking a glance back. There went Lenne's chance to ask for directions.

Another sound broke the silence, ring ring . The loud echo of the school bell rang out through the corridor. Lenne wore a mask of confusion on her face, it couldn't be the end of first lesson already, it had only seemed like ten minutes since she'd entered the corridor. She checked her watch and gasped at the sight of the large hand pointing to the number 6, 10.30 already.

What once were empty silent hallways were now filled with the bodies of hundreds of students eager to get out of lessons, filtering out into the halls bringing loud chatter and noise with them.

Immediately Lenne stepped out into the hustle and bustle as if she had been in the lessons with them, she slipped past the crowds of filtering students- barely noticed. Her head moved left to right as she scanned the walls once more for a map, she was determined not to miss her second lesson. As she got within metres of the large second floor staircase Paine had gone up earlier she noticed a large full colour school map, hanging down its side. She slowly cut across the traffic of students until she stood face to face with the map-finally.

She scanned the various rooms and looked for where she was on it, when she suddenly felt herself jerk forward and a sharp pain in her lower back. The contents of her open shoulder bag spilled out onto the floor, running off into lots of different directions. Quickly she knelt to the floor and began picking up the selection of cosmetics now lying on the floor in the corridor.

" Watch where your going freak," came the loud, sharp, intimidating yell from behind her. Lenne outstretched her right hand to pick up her small red circle mirror and a sharp black stiletto heel crashed down on it, smashing it into pieces. Lenne gasped and looked up at the girl now staring down at her and standing in her way. She placed her cosmetics in her bag and rose to her feat.

She was a thin girl; with short chin length bleached blonde hair, which could be seen from a mile off. Her sharp narrow blue eyes darted down at her a twisted, sinister smile on her red lips spreading across her face. Ruby red dangled earrings hung in her ears accentuating the dark red bold eye shadow she wore above her eyes. Leblanc.

" I said watch it freak," she repeated the group of girls standing behind her bursting out into a fit of giggles.

Lenne opened her mouth to say something but Leblanc cut in,

" What's a matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Lenne opened her mouth once more to retaliate but the loud boisterous voice of someone else cut in to what she was going to say, both Lenne and Leblanc turned to face the top of the stairs where it had came from looking up at the owner in shock. Paine.

" Are you blind as well as stupid, you bumped into her," she yelled intimidating bounding down the stairs her hazel eyes glaring at Leblanc like a hawk.

Leblanc smirked and turned back to the girls behind her

" Look Dona its little miss murder coming to save the day," she smirked turning back to face Lenne.

She jumped back in shock taken back by the figure of Paine towering over her and her face up close to hers, banging into the girl Dona who had been standing behind her and knocking the pile of books in her arms to the floor with a thud.

Lenne smirked, she was thankful Paine had stepped in when she had.

" What's a matter Leblanc? Cat got your tongue?" Paine said glaring at the group of girls, she hated bullies, she'd been bullied in her previous schools for been different and she couldn't stand to see anyone been put through the same thing. All though she had a hard shell on the outside and put on a hard girl image, on the inside she was as kind and caring as they came, only not many people ever got to see that side of her.

" Did something say something," she said smirking talking to the people around her in a confident manner, a sharp piercing look on her face glaring at Lenne.

People around had now stopped what they were doing and had begun gathering around in a circle around them. From the crowd approached a familiar face to both Paine and Lenne, Rikku.

Rikku stepped in between Leblanc and Paine, breaking the moment where it looked as if Paine was going to attack Leblanc.

" Paine leave it," she said stretching out her arm to restrain Paine from doing anything she might regret,

" Yeah get the Albhed scum to fight your battles," Dona said standing next to Leblanc and raising her eyebrows at Rikku.

Lenne glared at Dona, she was an extremely tanned girl with long dark chocolate brown stretched back into a perfect tight ponytail. Her dark brown lip glossed lips were perched in a smile and her brown eyes stared down at Rikku like she was below her. Her uniform was immaculate as was her makeup, Lenne now understood what her and Leblanc had spent most of the morning doing. It was senseless really it wasn't as if they were aiming to attract attention, there were no boys at an all girls school. Or had they not managed to figure that one out yet. Under her left arm she heald the selection of books she had dropped earlier and he right hand resided comfortably on her hip.

" Excuse me?" Rikku yelled turning on her heel to face Dona, her green swirled eyes now staring her down.

" You heard me," she said confidently smirking, the people around them eagerly waiting on in anticipation expecting punches to throw any moment.

Rikku lunged at Dona but Paines firm arms pulled her back stopping her getting to Dona.

" Come on, she's not worth it," Paine yelled turning and walking away, taking hold of Rikku's arm and taking her with her. Lenne followed glancing back at the group of girls once more, knowing this wasn't likely to be the last of the argument. They had to share a room with them.

The bell rang and Rikku and Lenne made their way to art class in the upper end of the school; Paine was at some extra drama class so it was just the two of them for the last half of the day.

They got their early as possible to get the good seats, the ones at the back of the class, Lenne was starting to notice that they never sat anywhere near the front if it could be helped but she didn't mind she'd rather be at the back that way she could do other things aside work without being caught.

She opened her bag and took out her pencil and sketchbook; so far it was empty except for the graffiti page in the back of the book which she every now and then added to.

" So we going to mission out into the town tonight then?" Lenne asked doodling a little picture of a girl, which resembled Dona ever so slightly,

" Yeah why not ," Rikku said laughing at Lenne's drawing.

" K," Lenne said signing her picture with the word Lee.

Mr. Luzzo entered the room carrying a handful of papers and a large briefcase; he wore a dark blue shirt which was hanging over the top of his trousers, his top button was undone and you could just make out the rose gold chain around his neck.

His trousers wear light blue Levis and were tied by a red belt at his waist on his feat he wore a pair of immaculate white Nike shocks. He had ginger short hair and piercing blue eyes, he was the schoolgirl heartthrob and one of three male teachers in the whole school.

" Right class, sorry I'm a bit late the blitz ball department wanted me to read out some notices so I had to pick them up before coming here." said Mr. Luzzo, his real name was Daniel but not many people new that most people just new him as Mr. L as Luzzo was to much of a handful to say every five seconds.

" Ok notice number one, The Cheerleading tryouts will take place next Thursday in the main hall, anyone interested in trying out should see Tifa Lockhart the team captain." This caused a slight discussion amongst the girls in the room, Lenne glanced over at Dona who looked like she was going to burst of excitement, she rolled her eyes; Mr. L simply clapped his hands and immediately their conversations stopped and their eyes began fixed on him lingering onto every word or move he said.

" Secondly, the blitz ball team tryouts will be held during your blitz ball lesson, you shall each be given a practice game and the team shall be picked from there, trying out is compulsory " he said placing the notices down on the table.

" Ok moving onto today's lesson, I want us all to begin by sketching the basic outline of a simple object, then we are going to shade it darkest to lightest, when you've done that let me know and ill tell you what to do next." He said sitting down at her desk and taking out his laptop. The class broke out in a massive chatter most students were half sketching half chatting.

"So looking forward to trying out for the blitz ball team if your brothers got into a special school for it am sure you'll be good at it? " Lenne said, she had never played blitz ball before she had only watched her stepfather practicing his shots in the back garden.

" Yeah Definitely, should be fun " Rikku said trying to think of an object to draw.

"Can't say I've played before," Lenne said starting to sketch the outline of a

pyramid. Rikku raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth gob smacked

" Where did I find you girl," she giggled drawing a selection of cuboids on her page.

"Well that'll soon change I'll teach ya everything you need to know," Lenne stared at Craig's drawings and simply rolled her eyes and shook her head.

" Cheers," Lenne smirked,

"So thinking about trying out for the cheerleading team too? " Lenne asked, she had been a cheerleader before she had had home tutoring and was considering trying out herself, however she wouldn't be able to do both blitz ball and cheering if she got on the blitz ball team but there was high chances so wouldn't.

" Not even if you paid me, " Rikku said trying to think of a new object to draw. She flicked her blonde hair from her eyes and stared at Mr L. at the front of the class who was now taking a register.

" Yeah you get some right bitchy cheerleaders," Lenne said, still in her head considering whether or not to try out. If Leblanc and Dona had anything to do with it she would never get on the team.

"Don't I know it, my brother's going out with one," Rikku smirked, she though about her brothers in Macalania, what they would say if they could see her now in a smart shirt and blazer as appose to her tom boyish clothes she wore back home. Not to mention the skirt she was wearing, they'd all have fits.

"Dishy," she smirked nodding towards Mr. L at the front of the class and glancing at Lenne. She bet all the girls in the class found him attractive, he was the only decent looking teacher in the whole school so what did she expect.

Lenne giggled " Never mind me, where did I find you," she smirked " I suppose he is kind of cute, for a teacher"

They both looked to the front of the class at Leblanc and Dona who were now standing at his sides, simultaneously Rikku and Lenne looked at each other rolling their eyes and giggling loudly.

The three at the front looked over in their direction and the loud calm voice of Mr L. sounded out calling over to them, " Girls keep it down,"

Lenne and Rikku both lowered their heads getting back to work but still sneaking any chance they got to glance at Mr. L when he wasn't looking.

_Chapter 3 coming soon, hope you liked any suggestions you have please tell me and reviews very much appreciated._

_0_


End file.
